Thawing out a Frozen Heart
by Flaredragon117
Summary: It was that time of the year again, the Blossom-Viewing Festival. A time for such romance, but not for Natsu; not yet anyways. Natsu was on a mission when he found someone that would change his life forever, and those around him as well. Will he finally get his 'destined' mate? Will he finally enjoy the festival? Well, he'll do what he does best. HE'S GETTING ALL FIRED UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Flaredragon. This story was a request from** _ **DraigTureEmperor9**_ **. I hope you like it. Also, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to make this. I was busy with other stories. Personally, I like Natsu x Ur. I really don't see a connection or see anything they have in common but I just love it! It's like one of those awesome crack pairings, like Navia (Natsu x Juvia)!**

 **Also Natsu is about twenty or twenty-one, it's your choice.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If I did, well, I would have Natsu and Lisanna be together or have Meredy with Natsu.**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Thawing Out a Frozen Heart**

So far Natsu isn't really having the best time of his life right now. Right now he was walking in the middle of a snowstorm in the northern mountains of Fiore. It wasn't really a big snowstorm, but it certainly wasn't showing any mercy to our fire dragon slayer.

Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance and brought his scaly scarf closer to his face. Natsu's attire was different from his normal one. Natsu had on a grey trench coat over his normal vest, the coat had a bit of fur inside to help with the cold, or in this case, the snowstorm he's in right now. He also had on a pair of tan colored pants with black snow boots. If you asked the locals, they would say that he looked very well in the attire, especially from the woman and teenage girls, but it's not really his kind of style. Actually, he didn't even have these clothes when he came to the mountains.

The client gave him these clothes because she thought it would help him stay warm in the storm. AS IF! He's a freaking fire mage. His magic can keep him warm in any cold!

"I really hate this mission." Natsu mumbled to himself as the snowstorm was getting stronger.

The only reason why he's going on this mission was because Magnolia was getting ready for the same stupid festival he's been avoiding every year.

The Blossom-Viewing Festival.

It happens every year. It's that time of year when everyone is together to see the beautiful petals of the Sakura trees color up in the night, especially when there's a full moon. The petals glow in beautiful colors and gives off this amazing fragrance that makes you feel good and calm. The festival also has a lot of games and rides for people to go to before the time to watch the petals glow. Not to mention that the festival has food from the best chefs in Magnolia. To most people, this would be the best event of the year, but not for Natsu.

The reason why was because the festival is also the time for romance. It happens every year. People would be together and show their love and affections. It's not bad or anything, it just that he feels lonely every year. Unlike most people, Natsu couldn't feel love like regular people.

Natsu, as well as other dragon slayers, can't just develop feelings for anybody and it's because of his magic. He doesn't know why, but his magic prohibited him to fall in love with just any girl. He found that out when he and Lisanna tried to go out. When he tried to go out with someone, his magic would flare up and start to burn his body. It didn't make sense considering that his body was supposed to be immune to things that would supposedly burn him. He did _so_ much research and found out that when dragon slayers try to be with someone, their magic would harm them with their respective element.

This also happened to Laxus when he tried to be with Cana. The poor bastard kept getting zapped by his lightning. So Natsu figured that he has to find someone that would be compatible with his magic and that's the day he would find his 'destined' mate. It really sucks.

So every time the festival comes up, he would take any job he could find and get out of Magnolia. It wouldn't be like that if the festival lasted for only a few hours or a day, but the damn thing lasts an entire week!

So right now Natsu was in the northern mountains; searching for some kind of object that's been emitting some powerful magic. He didn't see it as a dangerous job or one that promises a lot of fighting but as long as it gets him away from the festival, then it's good enough.

He saw something in the distance and decided to check it out. When he came closer he saw broken walls and frozen bricks and debris. He went in deeper and found himself in the entrance of some kind of abandoned city. Despite the storm going on, he could still see the old buildings and a few statues. The streets were covered in snow and the shattered windows were coated in frost. As he walk into the city he realized the damage to the city.

"It looked like a fight happened here." Natsu thought aloud. He saw that the many of the building had massive gashes that looked like claw marks; the marks easily reaching twenty feet in length. The part that really peaked his interest was all the ice. He saw ice that went up sky high and in patterns. That's when he realized that the patterns weren't actually patterns. They were sculptures of roses and thorns.

He easily saw dozens and dozens of roses around the area and couldn't help but gaze at them. The roses were in beautiful shades of icy blue. Each rose showing its unique shade. Despite the storm raging, the petals were all in perfect condition, none with cracks or pieces chipped off. They even shimmered and shined. Even the thorns showed a type of beauty, a sharp, lethal type, but beauty no less.

Natsu then felt a wave of power and smiled. It was the one he has been feeling since he entered this ghost town. He's getting close to the source, he can literally feel it.

He walked a little deeper into the city until he discovered an area that appeared to be the heart of the battle field. Here the buildings have been completely leveled and the ice have been shattered or cracked. He also noticed some massive footprints and the same gashes he saw earlier. Natsu felt another wave of power, and this time he knows where it came from.

He felt it somewhere in the middle of the area. It wasn't hard for Natsu to find since the source was coming off in visible waves. He took a few steps before he tripped and fell into a bank of snow.

"Time for me to get rid of this damn snow." Natsu growled. He ignited himself in flames and roared. The snow around him quickly melted and eventually evaporated, but Natsu wasn't done though.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

A gargantuan of flames blew out of his mouth, turning all of the snow in the area into steam and any remaining debris into ashes.

Natsu was proud of turning this old battlefield into a field of steam and ashes, but he still needed to find that power source. He really hopes that he didn't destroy it in the fire. He sighed in relief when he felt another power wave. He was also happy that the snowstorm was also passing by, making it even easier for Natsu to see and no more snow falling down on him.

He noticed that the power source was in a large crater. Natsu slid down the deep crater and was surprised of what he saw. In front of him that was supposedly the spot for the power source was a body, a female body. You could tell that she was a busty woman from the looks of her physique. She was wearing a red shirt under a tan leather jacket with tight black pants that showed off her toned legs; a type of attire that wouldn't help with this cold, especially if you were under at least twenty feet of snow. He also noticed her short, dark purple hair that went to her neck. She was quite beautiful, but she was really pale, almost a light shade of blue.

Natsu didn't really know what to think but he knew that she was most likely dead. That's when he heard it.

A heartbeat…

Her heartbeat!

How was she alive? Natsu didn't really know but he didn't care at the moment. He had to react quickly. Natsu stepped away and took off his fur jacket and wrapped it around the woman's body to keep her warm and picked her up bridal style. Natsu was surprised when he felt sparks going through his body the moment he made contact with her but ignored it when he realized her skin was ice cold. He jumped out of the crater and began looking around.

"Where was that client again?" Natsu thought aloud.

"Ah screw the client; I have to take her to the nearest village." Natsu then sprinted west, where he knew there was a small village and hoped for a doctor. Along the way he heard the woman began mumbling something but it was incoherent.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll be fine." Natsu reassured her before his eyes widened when he felt another power wave, this time it was coming from her body. Natsu thought about this woman having to do with the power source but he didn't expect it to be coming from her. He would worry about it later since she still needed help.

"Delio…must….ray…" The woman mumbled under her breath. Natsu didn't understand one word she's saying but he'll find out once he finds that doctor.

Despite all this craziness going on, he knew that this woman was familiar; he knew he'd never met her but she reminded her of someone…

' _She looks alike like Ultear…'_ Natsu realized. Natsu thought that she's probably a relative of Ultear. He tried to get her scent if her scent was similar to Ultear's, but since she was under a pile of ice for a while the only thing he could smell from her was ice.

"Ugh, looks like I have to find out later." Natsu ignited his feet and rocketed towards the village, hoping to save this mysterious woman.

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter of** _ **'Thawing out a Frozen Heart.'**_ **I hoped you liked it, I know it could have gone better, but I tried the best I can for this one. I don't think I'll be making this story very long, most likely three or four chapters long. I Also, I'll be taking a small break from '** _ **I'm back'**_ **to work on my other stories. It won't be very long, just until I update** _ **'The Flame and Sky Dragons'**_ **, ok? Please review and let me know what you think about this story. Also…**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

 **Feb 14, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with the second chapter for this story. First of all, I'm am truly sorry for not saying anything in a while, but I had to get my shit together and bring my grades higher. Like I said in my earlier chapters from other stories, I have to put my school work before my stories. So until June, you will be seeing less of my work. Also, I've been seeing the Seven Deadly Sins manga and anime and I got to say, it's frickin' awesome!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 2**

Natsu was taking deep breaths to steady his heartbeat. The village was farther than he expected so he had to sprint a few extra miles through the storm and thick snow. By the time he got to the village he was already sweating and breathing hard. He could barely say anything without taking deep breaths or wheezing. He was just glad that the villagers understood the situation and told Natsu the direction to the small hospital.

Natsu was in a chair in the waiting room, relaxing his heartbeat. When his heart finally calmed down, Natsu took a look around the hospital. It was a pretty small building; it was a two story building that's mostly made of wood. The place was pretty nice, it felt warm and cozy.

Natsu eventually went back to the waiting room and started pacing back and forth, waiting for a doctor or a nurse to come and tell him about the woman's conditions. He didn't know why he was so anxious and nervous though, he just was. It was as if this voice was telling him to protect this woman even though this was the first time seeing her.

Fortunately for him, he didn't take very long for Natsu to wait when a short nurse walked up to him.

"Mr. Dragneel?"

"Hmm?"

The nurse gave him a small gesture to follow her, "I would like for you to come with me." Natsu looked at her confusedly but followed her none the less. It only took a minute or two before the two walked into a patient's room. Natsu saw the mysterious woman on the bed while the doctor was checking his chart.

"Is she okay Doc?" Natsu asked, sounding worried. The doctor looked up from his chart and stared at the pink haired man.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

Natsu felt his muscles tense up, " _Yet_? What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"It's not easy to explain. Her body temperature is down, way down. If what you told me was true, then it shouldn't be possible for her to be alive right now, much less breathing evenly and not suffering any symptoms of hypothermia, frost bites, chilblains, heck not even a cold!" The doctor was stumped. He never met someone like this woman before.

"If she's fine then she doesn't have to be here right?" Natsu asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Not yet at least." The doctor continued, "She still hasn't woken up and we need her body temperature to be back to normal level. I'll be back to do some test runs with some blood samples, will you be staying here?" The doctor asked Natsu. Natsu looked at the sleeping woman before nodding to the doctor.

"I'll be back shortly." The doctor said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Natsu turned to the sleeping woman on the bed. He didn't really notice it before, but he realized that the woman looked so, so…

"Beautiful." Natsu breathed out.

Indeed she did. She looked so peaceful and calm. Her pink lips slightly parted and breathing smoothly. Her dark, purple hair looks perfect without any tangles or split ends. Even her paled, creamy skin looked perfect; she didn't have any blemishes or scars. Natsu gulped when he examined her body. Even though she was under the sheets, you could be able to see her curvy body. He first saw her long, toned legs that just just screamed ' _sexy!_ '. Next was her round, firm ass that was bending towards his direction and tempting him to grab it. You could easily see the outlines of each cheek, and considering that all the clothes she had on her drying up at the back of the room…

' _Damn it Natsu, get a hold of yourself!'_ Natsu thought to himself while frowning and turning away from the woman. He really shouldn't be thinking like that right now. This woman needs help and here he was thinking about her ass.

"Mmm…no…"

"Hmm?" Natsu turned back to see her stirring. Her face showed discomfort and… was that fear?

"Gra…run….away…" The woman mumbled before her movements became more wild. Her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched. Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"H-hey, are you-"

"NO!" The woman screamed before her eyes opened wide and breathed in deeply. She stopped her movements and steadied her breathing. She turned her head around the room for a few seconds before her eyes landed on the pinkette. She blinked. She didn't know who he was but he definitely looked worried. You could tell by the look in his eyes and the expression he held. Without really thinking about it, she said the first thing that came to her mind,

"Hello, are you okay?"

Natsu went from worried to confusion in record time and looked at her in confusion. Did she really asked him if he was okay? He shook his head and answered back,

"I'm fine. I was actually wondering if _you_ are okay."

"I think I'm okay, I don't feel bad." Natsu sighed before taking the seat next to her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked pretty sick when I found under all that snow."

The woman was surprised after hearing that, "You found me under the snow?" The pinkette nodded.

"That can't be right. I wasn't under the snow, I was fighting-aaahhhh!" The woman screamed and sat up.

"Deliora! I was fighting Deliora! He was destroying a town and Gray was going after him. I have to save him!" She quickly got out of the bed and was heading for the door but Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing!? I have to go find Gray and-"

"Calm down." Natsu commanded as he stared into her eyes. The woman stopped right then and there and looked at his eyes. They were obsidian black, with wisps of orange flames within them. The flames actually made his eyes amazing, almost hypnotizing…

His voice was also something; it was low but strong. It showed his hidden strength and leadership.

The woman began to blush when she realized that she was lost in his eyes. She also felt a small jolt through her body when he grabbed her arm. It wasn't very strong at all, but she definitely noticed it. She looked away and whispered,

"I'm calm."

Natsu nodded, "Good, because you need to know that Deliora no longer exists. He died a long time ago, Ur." He saying her name got her attention, considering that she never introduced herself.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's because Gray told me about you. I don't remember all the details, but Gray told me that you performed the spell ' _Iced Shell_ ' and froze Deliora for about ten years and slowly killed him from the inside of the ice." Natsu said before gesturing her back to her bed. Natsu began to explain everything from Gray joining Fairy Tail, to Lyon trying to free Deliora from his prison, to both Gray and Lyon fighting each other, to them moving on and getting stronger.

"A lot has happened after Deliora crumbled to pieces. Lyon joined Lamia Scale and Gray is most likely at Fairy Tail right now."

Ur didn't know what to think after hearing everything, but she did know that her students are alive and well. Her eyes began to water a bit and smiled. Though if everything that Natsu wa true, then they should be in their twenties. How much stronger have those two gotten?

"So Gray and Lyon…have they become strong?" Ur asked.

Natsu smiled, "Really strong, both of them are S-Class."

Ur smiled even bigger and wiped away her tears. She couldn't wait to see those two again. She has to see them as soon as possible.

"Do you think its okay for me to see them?" Ur asked Natsu. The pinkette could only smile back and chuckle.

"Of course we can! Now that I think about it, that doctor is taking too long with whatever he's doing so let's go!" Natsu's excitement got to Ur and made her excited too. So excited, that she jumped out of bed and began walking out the door. She would've gotten out if she didn't hear Natsu gasp and felt a small breeze around certain parts of her body…

"Kyaahhh!" Yep, they forgot that she was naked, and Natsu was having quite a view of her backside and ass.

"Damn…" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Don't just stare! Give me back my clothes!"

 _~Time Skip~_

"I hate this." Natsu groaned out, trying his best not to lose his breakfast. He and Ur are heading to Magnolia and get a good reunion between master and student. Unfortunately, Ur wanted to see Gray as soon as they could, so they had to travel by train…

Natsu's worst enemy.

"All you alright?" Ur asked as she saw Natsu on the ground and holding both his hands up to his mouth.

"I-I'm fine…it's just my b-body can't…oh God…can't handle t-transportation…help me…" Natsu mumbled out the last part before turning a few shades of green. Ur didn't know what to do so she just sat in her seat and stare at the suffering dragon slayer.

"Does this happen with any transportation?" Ur asked. Natsu could only nod.

"Is there a way for me to help?" Natsu thought about it before nodding.

"T-two…ways…"

Ur leaned in closer and looked at him, hoping to help him.

"You… c-can knock me o-o-out…to end my…suffering…" Natsu moaned out, Ur looked quite shock. It's every day for someone to tell you to knock them out.

"Or…I can l-lay on your l-lap…" Natsu finished before passing out. Ur just sat there and stared at the unconscious man. Ur didn't really know what to do.

Even though he was unconscious, he would grimace or flinch. It looks like he stills has a bit of trouble with transportation, even if he's not awake. Without thinking, Ur took brought Natsu up to her seat and placed his head on her lap. She didn't really have a reason to do this, except that Natsu told her that this could help. She made sure that he was comfortable and hummed a soft tune. She saw Natsu beginning to relax and sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness." Ur sighed. She looked out the window and enjoying the scenery. It wasn't very long before Ur got bored and decided to stroke Natsu's hair.

' _Wow, I didn't expect his hair to be so…soft.'_ Ur thought. She continued to stroke his soft, yet spiky, hair and felt that familiar spark. The same spark she felt earlier when Natsu held her. How weird…though Ur didn't get much time to think about it when Natsu purred. She looked down and saw that Natsu was still asleep. She stroke his hair some more and heard him purring again.

' _He purrs when I do that? Weird, but cute. I actually like it._ ' Ur thought as she continued stroking his hair and hearing his cute purrs.

 **And that's the second chapter for this story! I'm glad that I did this. It's been a while since I wrote. It feel good…**

 **Now I want to make a few things clear,** **THIS STORY HAPPENS A FEW YEARS AFTER TARTARUS. ZEREF AND HIS EMPIRE ATTACKING NEVER HAPPENED** **, got it? Good.**

 **Please review and tell me what you guys think. I really hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Flaredragon out**

 **April 7** **th** **, 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys! Flaredragon here with the third chapter for '** _ **To Thaw Out a Frozen Heart**_ ' **! I personally enjoy Natsu x Ur (I don't know if there is a good ship name for this couple) and I want to continue it as fast as I could. Now that I think about it…Does** _ **Nur**_ **or** _ **NatsUr**_ **sound like a good ship name? Enough with this ship talk, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 3**

"I'm finally off that fucking train!" Natsu cheered after leaving the train. Everyone around him looked at him like he was crazy; though no one could blame them. Anyone would think the same thing if they saw a man dancing around and kissing the floor.

Ur stepped out of the train and couldn't help but laugh at Natsu's actions. After Natsu calmed down he went to Ur a gave his signature grin,

"Welcome to Magnolia!"

Ur gave Natsu a smile, "Thank you Natsu. I can't wait to meet Gray and see how much he's grown." Ur said before taking Natsu's hand.

"But first I need to do some shopping."

Natsu's smile disappeared after hearing that and gave Ur a look that read ' _Are you crazy!?_ ' all over.

"Why do you need to go shopping?" Natsu asked.

"Because I don't have anything with me expect these clothes I'm wearing." Ur said while looking around to see the nearest clothing store. Natsu had a feeling that he's going to regret to what he's about to do but sighed and decided to go for it.

"Alright then, if you really want to, then we'll go to one."

Ur looked at him with eyes sparkling, "Really?"

"Yes really. The closest one is over there." Natsu said as he pointed towards the east, where the main shopping district was.

"Great! Let's get going." Ur said before grabbing Natsu's hand and dragged him over there. Natsu didn't look too excited on the idea of clothes shopping. He had more than enough experience when he went with Erza and Mira. Though the bright side to those times was when he saw Mira and Erza in bikinis and some tight dresses.

Natsu smiled at the memories. Maybe he could see Ur in some tight clothes or bikinis…

"Are you okay Natsu, your nose is bleeding?"

 _~Time Skip~_

It almost took Ur three hours to get new clothes. Three hours of Ur asking Natsu which pants, shirt or shoes would look better on her. Natsu was glad when she was done looking for clothes, but his happiness was gone when he realized that he had to pay everything…

Apparently she didn't have any money with her when Natsu found her so he had to pay for the pile of clothes for the purple haired beauty.

The two exited the store with Ur in the front with a bag in each hand. Natsu had all the other bags with him.

"Thanks for all the clothes Natsu. I'll be sure to pay you back someday." Ur promised while looking around and enjoying the warm and friendly scenery of Magnolia. Natsu couldn't help but smile. By now he would complain about losing over 150,000 jewels for just clothes but seeing Ur's smile almost made it worth it. Almost.

The two continued walking and saw a lot of people working on banners and booths. The decorations had an enormous variety of flowers and every color you could find from a rainbow. The people working at the booths were setting up games and challenges while local chefs are setting up carts and tables on the street.

Ur looked around and was amazed by all the booths and decorations, "This town is amazing Natsu. Is it always like this?"

Ur turned to look at Natsu and was surprised to see him frowning at all the decorations. He looked back at her and smiled, albeit with difficulty.

"Nah, this only happens on this time of year. The Blossom-Viewing Festival is one of the biggest celebrations for Magnolia."

"The Blossom-Viewing Festival?" Ur repeated as she lightly tilts her head to the side.

"That's the name of the festival." Natsu explained, "It's called that because of the Sakura trees. During this time of year, the petals from the trees glow into beautiful colors at night and the trees do that every night throughout the week of the festival."

"That sounds amazing." Ur imagined the scenery of the glowing petals and found it romantic.

"It's also the week where couples show all their love and affections." Natsu added, though he sounded a bit angry when he said it.

Ur asked, "Natsu, is there something wro-"

"NASTU-NII!"

The person that shouted this tackled Natsu and causes him to fall on his back. Natsu looked down and saw the one person he least expected.

"Romeo?"

The pre-teen nodded, "Hey Natsu-nii, I'm surprised to find you here. I thought you were going to be gone for the next two weeks!"

Natsu gave Romeo a pat on the head, "Take it easy Romeo. You make it sound like I've been gone for years." The young man gave an awkward chuckle and got up from the dragon slayer.

"Right, sorry. It's just that I've been hanging with Chelia and everything and she's starting to wear me out with her talk about 'Love~'." Romeo continued explaining, "So I was looking for a chance to run and I saw you."

"Um excuse me, Romeo right?" Ur asked, "Is this girl wearing a pink kimono and has dark pink hair in pigtails? She's also a little below your height?"

Romeo looked at the older woman in shock, "Do you know her?"

Ur pointed behind her, "She coming this way." To prove her point, Chelia was running towards the small group and flailing her arms up and down.

"Romeo-kun! I was wondering where you were, you had me worried!" Chelia shout with tears pooled around her eyes, her quivering lip adding effect to her looking adorable and cute.

"I'm sorry Chelia. I was talking to Natsu-nii." Romeo pointing at the ground where Natsu was.

"What are you talking about? Natsu isn't there." Chelia scolded.

Romeo blinked in confusion, "What you mean?! He's right…there?" Romeo turned and saw Natsu and Ur gone. It only traces of them there was the blinking lines of their silhouettes and small clouds of dust.

"…Natsu-nii?"

"You were trying to leave me, weren't you?" Chelia accused with a pout. All traces of her sadness and concern gone.

"W-wait Chelia I can explain!"

"Then explain!"

While Romeo was trying his best (and failing) to explain the situation, Ur and Natsu was walking towards a restaurant. Ur and Natsu felt kinda bad for leaving the young man alone but they were hungry and wanted to eat. Natsu led her to one of the food stands in the streets and ordered some kabobs.

"Are you sure that kid's gonna be fine?" Ur asked before taking a bite. Natsu finished his second kabob before looking at Ur.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. I doubt Chelia would hold a grudge against him. Though I'm surprised to see those two together. Usually she hangs out with Wendy."

"Who's Wendy?"

Natsu pointed across the street, "That blue haired girl over there."

Wendy was walking with Lisanna and Mira and all of them were talking and giggling. Behind them was a small group of young men. All the guys kept asking the Strauss sisters and the young dragon slayer to go on a date. You could tell the ladies were getting annoyed, or in Wendy's case, embarrassed.

"These guys don't know when to quit." Lisanna muttered in irritation. Mira and Wendy agreed. One of the guys went up and tapped Wendy's shoulder.

"Excuse me, young lady? I was wondering if you would like to-"

" _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ "

The poor men didn't stand a chance from Wendy's attack and were blown away from the girls, and the streets, and eventually flew into the sky…

Lisanna and Mira saw the poor men disappearing into the distance before looking back at the young woman.

"That was amazing Wendy-chan." Lisanna said, "You've definitely gotten stronger."

Wendy blushed from Lisanna's praise, "It was nothing." The blue haired girl looked down in embarrassment, "I didn't know what came over me to do that."

"Well I'm grateful for what you did. Those men were getting really annoying." Mira said.

Ur and Natsu saw the three women walk away before continuing to find Gray. The two looked around the festival some more and Ur was enjoying every minute of it. It was that much longer when Natsu smelled something; it smelled like ice and hair gel and he knew that it was the very scent of the person that pisses him of the most.

"Gray is that way." Natsu said while pointing to their left, not even bothering to look where he pointed.

"Really, how do you know?" Ur asked.

"I just do, trust me." Natsu assured the beautiful older woman and began walking towards Gray. Ur looked at Natsu with a confused expression but followed him anyway. As they got closer to Gray, they could hear some shouting and even felt some magic energy. The two looked at each other before hearing more shouts and felt the magical energy rising.

The two eventually found Gray, but he was in between two other mages. Other two were Lyon and Juvia. Lyon and Gray were head butting each other while Juvia was at the sideline and appeared to be flustered.

"How many time do I have to tell you?! Juvia will never love you!" Gray shouted into the other man's ear.

"I how many time do I have to tell you?! She deserves someone better than you you bastard!" Lyon shouted back.

Juvia looked at the two half naked mages and looked awfully confused, "Please, Juvia is torn between Gray-sama and Lyon-san! Juvia must stay loyal to her Gray-sama!"

Natsu and Ur sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. Natsu pretty much got used to seeing this kind of thing, but Ur surprised to see this.

"What the Hell is goin on here?!"

Both ice mages heard Ur's outburst can quickly turned to see their teacher there, alive and well.

"...It...can't be…" Lyon couldn't form a proper sentence.

Gray wasn't doing an better as he began to shake, "Ur…"

Ur smiled at her two former pupils, "I'm glad to see that you two are-"

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

"ICE MAKE TIGER!"

Both Gray and Lyon didn't waste any time to summon their respective ice and attacked their former master. Gray didn't waste any time as he swung his hammer down but was shocked to find Ur stopping the hammer with her bare hand.

"What is the meaning if this?!" Ur demande before turning towards the tiger and kicked it away when it got close enough. The tiger shattered when it hit the ground.

The dark purple haired woman turned to see Gray still shocked and took the opportunity and took the hammer away from him.

Right before Gray could react again, Ur swung the hammer and hit him in the chest. Everyone heard the impact and saw him fly across the street.

"You're still a long way from beating me Gray."

Lyon stood there, shocked to see Gray taken down so easily. Ur turned towards her silver haired student and threw the hammer at his feet.

"Unless you want to end up like Gray, then stay down." Ur commanded before she felt something behind her and quickly ducked. Not even a second after she ducked that a sword swung from behind.

"What the-" Ur turned around to see a furious redhead with a broad sword in her hands. If Ur had to be honest, she was a little scared of the angry ginger in front of her. She had armor in the upper body and a blue skirt with black boots.

"Who are you and why did you attack those two?!" The ginger commanded. Her eyes showed nothing but fury and the aura around her showed how powerful she is.

Ur was shocked to see someone so powerful for her age and didn't know how to react. Luckily for her, Natsu decided to intervene and got in between the two ladies.

"Woah Erza calm down!" Natsu shouted, "It's not what you think!"

The ginger now known as Erza looked confused, "Not what I think? I saw her defeat Gray when I was coming out of the bakery. If that's not the case, then explain!"

Natsu gulped when the Erza glared at him, "W-Well, me and Ur were just trying to find Gray and when we did he and Lyon just attacked her. She was just trying to defend herself."

Erza looked even more confused, "Ur, as in the same Ur that taught Gray his magic?" Natsu nodded, "I thought she died."

Ur sighed, "I think it's best that we start from the beginning…"

 _~Time Skip~_

Ur explained everything from Natsu finding in her in the snow, waking up in the hospital, and finally being here in Magnolia. Natsu added in some details along the way and neither told Erza about the sparks that they feel.

Erza looked between the two before putting away her sword, "I'm sorry for attacking you Ur. You may hit me if you wish." Erza said as she lowered her head in front of the older woman. Ur was taken back by Erza's odd behavior and didn't know what to do.

"N-No Erza, that's not really necessary." Ur dismissed Erza offer with an awkward smile.

Natsu looked around and saw that Gray and the others were gone. They must have left while Ur was explaining to Erza. He wondered how the two ice mages were handling of seeing Ur, but he quickly dismissed the thought when he realized that the sun was setting.

Natsu sighed, "Looks like I better get going." Natsu turned to two busty beauties, "I'm going home, see you two later."

The two women waved him goodbye and continued talking.

Natsu walked inside the forest and kept going until he saw his home. His wasn't didn't look like much to most people, but to Natsu and Happy it was good enough, even though it looked old and unstable. He got inside to see that his house was clean and neat, much to his surprise.

' _Looks like Lucy or Mira cleaned my house again...I should do something for something._ '

Natsu decided to think about it for later and just head to the kitchen. He didn't waste any time as he raided his fridge and took out some eggs, rice, peppers, celery, carrots, some pre-cooked noodles, soy sauce, beef, chicken, shrimp and some other other random food. By the time he was done, there was a big pile of food on the table.

Natsu turned to the pile and smiled, "Time for some awesome lo mein!"

Natsu looked behind him and shouted, "Are you coming in or what Ur?"

Ur nearly squeaked in surprised when she was discovered. She didn't think that she was going to get caught by him. She was being very careful and didn't make any sounds, which wasn't an easy task considering all the leaves and twigs in the forest.

"How did you know? Did you see me?" Ur asked.

Natsu pointed at his nose, "I have a very strong sense of smell. If I focus hard enough, I can smell anyone or anything two kilometers away." Natsu stated proudly.

"That's weird but impressive." Ur stated while sweat dropping.

Natsu chuckled, "Not really, I am a dragon slayer after all."

Ur's eyes widen and her mouth made an 'O' shape as she stared at Natsu.

"You're a dragon slayer? An actual dragon slayer?"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Ur's expression, "HA! The look on you face is priceless! Yeah I'm a dragon slayer; same with Wendy."

"Wendy? You mean that blue haired girl from earlier?" Natsu nodded and Ur made to think and thought for a second.

' _Now that think about it, she did that roar...what was it again…'_

"Wendy's the sky dragon slayer." Natsu said as he finally began cooking his infamous 'Lo Mein Flare', "As for me, I'm the fire dragon slayer."

That got Ur's attention, "You're a fire dragon slayer?"

Natsu nodded while heating up the meat and shrimp with flames coming out of his hands, which proves that he is what he claimed to be.

"And proud of it! You hungry?"

"A little, I guess…"

"Great! Cause I made enough for you too!" Natsu shouted as he focused on finishing his lo mein. Natsu didn't waste anytime and raised the heat to finish dinner sooner. Ur helped out Natsu by setting up the table.

Natsu quickly served the lo mein when it was done and asked some questions about Gray being younger and some embarrassing stories. It was all good for the two, least it was until Ur took a bite into the lo mein.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOT!"

"Yeah, it is isn't it! It's my famous Lo Mein Flare, the hottest thing you'll ever taste!"

The next that Natsu noticed was finding himself encased in ice and an upset Ur cooling down mouth with some ice.

"Could've warned me you jerk! I nearly burned my tongue off!"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After the whole 'hot dinner' fiasco, Natsu and Ur got ready for bed. Luckily for Ur, they got some pajamas for the ice mage and they were really comfortable. Natsu didn't the pajamas since her 'pajamas' were basically a large shirt and lace panties. Even though shirt was too large on her, it showed off her curves in the right places.

Natsu got out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and he was nothing but some loose sweat pants. Ur was on his bed and enjoying the comfort and warmth. As soon as the busty ice mage saw him, she couldn't help but stare at his upper body.

"Damn…" Ur liked what she saw and wondered what Natsu had to do to be like that.

Natsu had a physique that puts most bodybuilders to shame. He didn't have huge, bulging muscles like most would see in those muscle magazines, but his build was one that showed that he's been working hard for years. His muscles were toned and hard. His abdominals showed an obvious six pack and some traces of an eight pack. Another thing that caught Ur's attention were the battle scars that traced his bodies. This somehow made Ur even more attracted to Natsu's body.

"You can sleep in my room if want. I'll be sleeping on hammock tonight."

Ur got out of her little trance and gave Natsu a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I said you can sleep in here if you want. I'll be sleeping in one of my hammocks."

Ur looked even more confused, "Why?"

Natsu said, "Do you want a real bed or a hammock? I'm good with either one, but I don't know about you."

Ur thought about it for a second before looking back at Natsu, "I'll sitck your bed. It's so warm and comfy~"

Ur began to stretch like a cat and and yawned. Natsu's eyes were glue to Ur's round, plump rear when she stretched out. Ur's shirt, despite how large it was, wasn't able to hide her panties and right now Ur was showing and it was making Natsu drool a little.

"Good night Natsu."

Natsu blinked a few times and saw that Ur was already under the sheets.

"Y-Yeah, good night." Natsu quickly turned and left the room. He went to the guest room and found the hammock hung at the corner. Simply climbed on to it and lied down it. Luckily the hammock had a soft pillow.

Natsu slowly closed his eyes and had one final thought before sleeping.

' _Ur…_ '

 _~The Next Morning~_

The sun was rising and began to brighten up the clear, dark sky. Everything seemed peaceful and soothing as the morning was being lit up by the sun. The sunlight eventually hit Natsu's house and went right through the window, which shined on Natsu's face, which stirred the dragon slayer from his sleep.

Natsu yawn a bit and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Natsu didn't know when was the last time he slept this great. Usually when he sleeps on the hammock, his back would be a little stiff, but he feels like he could take on two Gildarts. Right now he was enjoying the comfort of the hammock and the pillow he was hugging was so soft and smooth.

' _Wait...I don't hug pillows._ '

Natsu looked at what he was hugging and his face slowly became a radioact tomato.

Right there in between his arms was a naked Ur and she was very, _very_ close to him. Her back was pressed against his chest and that's when Natsu realized something.

' _Why am I not wearing pants?!_ '

Natsu didn't mind that he was only wearing his dark green boxers, but feeling her smooth soft skin against his was making his blood flow to a certain part of his body.

Ur groaned and moved a bit, which made Natsu grow pale and wondered how he would get of here without waking up the sleeping woman.

' _CRAP! What am I gonna do?!_ '

While Natsu was thinking on what to do, Ur opened her eyes and felt really warm and that familiar spark.

"This bed really is warm~" Ur was about to go back to sleep when she felt something poking her ass. Ur turned around and was met with obsidian eyes and a nervous smile.

"H-Hey Ur, d-did you sleep good?"

Ur was about to say something before she felt the same thing poking her. Ur looked down and saw what was poking her, and she was impressed at what she saw.

Ur looked at the nervous dragon slayer again and smirked, "Care to explain?"

 **A/N: And that's the third chapter for this story! Finally published this thing! It was hard and I was trying for months, but a lot of things were happening and it left me with little motivation to finish this chapter, but I did it and I'm proud!**

 **Remember that I will never abandon a story. NEVER! YOU HEAR ME!**

 **Please REVIEW or PM. Reviews motivates me.**

 **September 6, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
